Dreamrunner
Dreamrunners are spirits who ride the fine line between dreams and reality. In their intangible state, Dreamrunners do exactly what their name implies; run between the dreams of sleeping people, and feed off of positive emotions. As they are nomadic spirits who can appear anywhere and at anytime, they are found everywhere in the Sherwood Isles. Their presence is more concentrated in haunted locations, or areas where the Veil is thinnest, like The Bogwood. Creature Information Appearance In their natural spirit state, Dreamrunners appear as gaunt, malnourished and pale humanoids that stand roughly at 7 feet. They appear mostly naked, with clouds of dust obscuring anything below the waist and hips. Vaporous energy trails from their hands, which are cloaked in an ominous crimson color. The head is always concealed with a fearsome mask, depicting red eyes, tusks, and rows of sharp teeth. A long mane of black hair flows from the back of the mask. It is worthy of note that, given the Dreamrunner's limited control over the dream realm, they can potentially appear as anything when invading a person's dreams. The aforementioned form is their base description, and what they appear as when they either lose control over the dream realm, or are in the physical realm. Diet Dreamrunners subsist entirely on the dreams of sleeping people. They can invade the mind of a sleeper and feast on their imagination, creativity and emotion. Most believe that Dreamrunners do this because it is what they lacked in life, having died as people who were always envious of others. In the best case scenario, the aftermath of a visit from the Dreamrunner may only result in the victim receiving nightmares. In the worst case, people have been known to pass away in their sleep from their visits. Other side effects of a Dreamrunner's visit can range from depression to personality changes. Due to their nomadic nature as spirits, Dreamrunners will rarely, if ever attempt to feast on the same person twice. The only case of this happening is when a person has particularly powerful dreams or emotions. The only known ways to ward off a potential Dreamrunner visit is to hang a dream catcher above your bed; preforming an exorcism can prevent future visits. They can also be warded off in the mind; if a person's thoughts are strong enough, they can potentially eject and fend off the invading Dreamrunner. Habitat The Dreamrunner is a particularly malevolent spirit; as such, they constantly move between the physical realm and the dream realm. They can appear anywhere and everywhere, so long as there are people nearby. They tend to gravitate towards large urban centers, mainly populated cities and the like. The reason for this is obvious, as Dreamrunners are predatory spirits who need to be close to sleeping people in order to feed off of their dreams. This creates an interesting divide between the types of these spirits. Some will merely become dormant during the day, waiting until nightfall to strike again. Others are much more aggressive in their dream hunting, physically traveling to other kingdoms, even nations as long as it is night time there. Category:Beasts Category:Undead